Continue?
by DreamsofIwatodai
Summary: In 2010, Minato Arisato died to seal a powerful force from the world. Now, it seems he's been given back his life, however there seems to be some changes. Just who is Hamuko and why are the two similar. Is the one bound to his fate perhaps the new Leader of S.E.E.S. Things only seem to be harder than the last this time around. (Inspired by Firebreath Fishslaps's "Reset" P3P AU) RXR


_A/N:__ Okay so, I know that I have like two other stories I need to be writing for Danganronpa but here is the big heads up on everything before this story begins. For those who actually follow my work (for whatever reason) here is the big update. So, in the past month or two I finally beat Persona 3 FES and am currently playing through FeMC on Persona 3 Portable. I went to read some good old Persona 3 fanfiction the other day and came across "Reset a story written by the user "Firebreath Fishslap". Their story began in 2010 and as of now they plan to do a full rewrite (I think). This story is heavily inspired on a lot of the concepts present in that story. It is **NOT A COPY PLAY BY PLAY NOR IS IT ME TRYING TO CONTINUE THE WORK OF ANOTHER. ** This story is my own interpretation on an interesting concept presented by the author. I loved her story and simply thought it would be neat to put my own spin onto it. I hope you can all look past whatever slight similarities there may be and enjoy the story I've spent a lot of time working on. Now for those who don't follow my other works you should (but you don't have to :) ) you can move on. So, basically for everyone else. I want you all to know that I will still continue writing those stories;however, they will be pushed to mere side projects. I want to focus on getting this done no matter what. I hope you all will forgive me for this decision. On the other hand I will be cross-posting all three of my stories on here, Wattpad(DreamsofIwatodai), and A03(Dreams of Absolution). Without further ado I hope you all enjoy the story! R/R is appreciated as I would love to know what you all think and any improvements I can make as the story progresses. I know that due to my janky laptop some typos will present as well. So if you could point out any typos that would be swell too! Okay, let's get going!_

**_Disclaimer: This story is NOT MY OWN I only own the interpretations of a concept presented by "Firebreath Fishslap"'s "Reset". The concept comes from Firebreath Fishslap and the rest of the content such as characters and the main Persona stuff is property of Kouji Okada, Kazuma Kaneko, and ATLUS. Please Enjoy._**

* * *

_March 5th, 2010_

He had known his time was near, as the days flew by he could feel his body grow heavier every day. It was getting worse and worse, yet none of his friends were any the wiser. How could they have been? After all, no one remembered anything that happened over the past year. The struggling, weeping, and laughing shared amongst S.E.E.S. was no more. The memories of everyone except two gone with the wind. Despite this, Minato knew he had a promise to fulfill, and he'd be damned if he didn't keep it before his eventual passing. So, even though he was supposed to die a month ago, he pushed himself to live until this very day. Graduation day.

He and Aigis had been the first to arrive to the school's rooftop. She had come to wake him this morning after their rather strange encounter the other day. She was the one who suggested coming up to the rooftop to wait for the others in the first place. As they sat there on the rooftop, waiting on the late arrival of their friends, Minato was becoming more and more aware of how little time he truly he had. He laid his head softly onto Aigis's lap and stared into the beautiful ocean blue sky. She spoke up. "The wind feels so nice…" she continued,

"This is my first time experiencing spring. But, this season will eventually pass."

" After fighting alongside you, and facing the world's end… I finally began to understand...what it means to live…"

"Thinking for yourself, not running away… accepting the inevitable."

"All things eventually come to an end. Every living thing will one day disappear. Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want."

" I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons. I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the Fall."

" When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me-what I wanted most. So, I made up my mind. I decided that I would continue to protect you. I know I'm not the only one who can do this… but that's okay. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason."

When Minato looked up into the robot's eyes, he could see how badly she wished to cry onto the bench they sat upon.

''Don't cry." A simple statement, but it got through to her all the same. "Your right. What am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy…"

_**0**_

In the Gymnasium, the entirety of the school sat at the graduation ceremony that was upon them. "Next, a word from the valedictorian," a teacher came up to introduce. A familiar crimson-haired beauty made her way unto the stage. The student council president, Mitsuru Kirijo. "This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President. When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke to you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance..."

" Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this. As many of you may know, my father unexpectedly...he unexpectedly passed away, due to sudden illness."

Suddenly she began to grasp at her head and stumble a bit at the stage. "Sudden illness?" She questioned the credibility of her own statement. There was talk all around the gym.

"Wow, I've never seen her stumble on a speech like this before."

"I wonder what's going on."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"It's a big day... It must be tough thinking about her father."

Suddenly her eyes widened and she remembered. Everything came streaming back to her like a waterfall. Tartarus, the Dark Hour, meeting Minato and the others! All of it came rushing back just as fast as it had gone.

"Yes... I remember now. When my father died, I lost my purpose in life."

Suddenly, another voice filled with remembrance sounded out." Wait...wasn't I supposed to…" that voice belonged to the school idol Yukari Takeba. Then two more remembered. The captain of the boxing team, Akihiko Sanada, walked over to known clown, Junpei Iori, and gave a firm pat to the shoulder. Junpei turned to look at him both of them remembering what they must do. "But now, I have something to live for." Mitsuru continued her speech, "No longer will I run from the future. I will face it head on, carrying out my father's will. I am resolved, and without reservation. The confused, upset, and all the above chatter didn't cease but they didn't care. As Fuuka Yamagishi made her way over to the Iori and Sanada they shared a nod and the three headed to the stage along with Yukari. "I owe it all to my invaluable friends, and we have promised to never lose hope. No matter what tomorrow may bring." With that her speech was finished, she leapt from the stage to meet her friends on the gymnasium floor. "Senpai, we made a promise! Let's go find him and Aigis too!" Yukari's enthusiasm about fulfilling the promise carrying over into the others. "Yes, I can hardly wait. Everyone let's go!" With that last order from Kirijo the five of them headed out to the school's rooftop.

_**0**_

"Hey!" Junpei called out to the pair as he was nearly at the top. A smile was brought upon the duo's faces, "Everyone!"

" I realize now that I have friends as well. You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life. Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of."

" I'll keep on living no matter what, so that I can protect you."

As Aigis said those words. Minato found himself overcome with the warmest sensation he'd felt yet. Like he'd been with his parents all over again. The smile on his face broadened a bit and he yawned. Aigis let out a small sigh, "Thank you for everything," she paused as she studied his facial expression for a moment, "You must be tired. Please get some rest... I'll stay right here with you." The footsteps of the approaching group seemed to get louder and louder. He can feel their presence in its entirety now. "Soon, all your friends will be here by your side." Despite all his trying Minato knew he could fight it no longer. His eyelids weighed tons and the warmth he felt in his soul only served as an indicator that it was time for him to leave. As he turned his head to check on last time, he could finally see everyone as they burst through the door shouting and calling to him. For the final time, Minato Arisato smiled, and for the final time...he closed his eyes as his world was enveloped in the warmest light he'd ever felt. He had to leave, after all he'd found his answer. What more could he want? Minato knew he was able to leave with no regrets in his heart. He came to Port Island with an apathetic outlook on life, believing that whether he lived or died was a frivolous thing. However, as time went on he truly began to understand everything going on around him. His friends, everyone he'd met and formed bonds with during his short year here in Iwatodai...shaped him into a new Minato. One who'd finally value the gift of life and who came to cherish it. Going so far as to risk his life for the ones he loved. He had truly found his own answer to the meaning of life. So, it was only fitting, in his mind, that he leave happy with no regrets.

_**0**_

"Hey...hey dude wake up!" Junpei was shaking Minato trying to get him to wake up from his sleep. Aigis's eyes widened as a sudden realization fell over her. His pulse had left him. A panic began to set in and when Aigis told everyone the mood made a huge jump from the sweet, wholesome one from a few seconds prior. It would seem that their dear leader had suffered some acute heart failure! "Someone call an ambulance!" Yukari was the one to bark the order tears threatening to spill as an anxiety she didn't even know was present begun to burst at the seems. Sending her, along with everyone, into a blind panic. Soon enough the paramedics arrived and placed Minato upon a stretcher and as they rushed him off to the hospital. The only thought that anyone could muster at that moment was, "What the hell just happened?"

_**XXII**_

Sitting quietly on a bench by her lonely. One auburn haired girl stares dead ahead with those violent red irises of hers. Her pale complexion and odd eye color adorned by her high ponytail and silver barrettes with the Roman Numerals _XXII_. Seeing as it was a chilly spring season she was dressed nice and warm in her light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, alley black leggings, crimson boots, and a crimson scarf to match. She sat with her earphones hanging around her neck listening in on the conversation being held by the two caretakers of the orphanage she frequented. Her reason for frequenting this orphanage being her terrible home situation. You can tell they weren't trying to be quiet about it at all. After all, this was about they were sure by this point that the girl had figured out what was going on.

"None of her family seem to know what to do with her. The poor girl."

"All they seem to worry about is the money given to her through her parents' will. At this rate she'll have nowhere else to go."

The girl heard most of the conversation and stood up to intervene. She didn't say anything but the girl approaching them was enough to make the two ladies hush up immediately, wondering what it was she was doing. She reached into the pocket of her sweater and pulled out a letter. Silently, she handed it over to the first lady and nodded her head as if giving her the okay to read it. The lady knew this and began to skim over the letter in her hand. "Gekkoukan High School. As in that really hard to get into school? This is where you wanna go?" She asked. The auburn haired girl smiled and nodded her head. The second lady sighed, "Well, I guess you wouldn't have to worry about family issues then. You'd be able to live your life in the dormitories at the school." She nodded, "Okay, I'll go get ready for your transfer."

After a bit of time the women came back smiling. "It seems you'll be starting at the beginning of the new semester in a week. You'll be leaving in a few days. The auburn haired girl smiled at this, seemingly satisfied with this outcome. It wasn't how she planned her high school-days would pass but it was better than being moved all over the place. She put on her earphones and walked into the sleeping quarters.

* * *

_**XXII**_

_**March 30th, 2009**_

In the glowing green moonlight, one lone boy was finally awakening from his slumber. His midnight blue hair shone in the light and his silver headphones, though not working at the moment, shone bright. His awakening was a slow process really, he didn't know where he was, and he couldn't see all that well. Not to mention the overwhelming nausea that was present at the time. As he stood his earphones swung a bit and he swayed attempting to steady himself so he didn't fall. Soon enough the initial pains vanished and his vision cleared up. It was then that another emotion was injected into him as if the atmosphere itself had been the one to stick the needle inside. The heavy air and bloody streets. Coffins lining the streets. He recognized this scenery. It was the dark hour. "H-huh?" He choked out. He turned to his left and sure enough the last confirmation he needed was there standing as tall as ever was the last thing he'd wanted to see. "How? I thought we'd ended the Dark Hour and Tartarus alongside it!" He was rightfully upset. I mean, he was one hundred percent certain he'd sealed Nyx away: effectively canceling the Dark Hour. So how could he be in the dark hour with said tower looming over him as if everything S.E.E.S. had done was in vain. He shook his head violently. "I need to calm down." He said to no one but himself.

"Is someone there?"

Minato audibly gasped. The voice he heard was all too familiar. He could make out the figure just well enough to have a strong grasp on what it was already. "Akihiko-senpai! What's going on?" He asked, believing that he'd get the answers he needed. When he came into the view the silver haired boxing champ was seen with a clear look of confusion played across his features. "How do you- Never mind come with me." Before Minato was even able to respond Akihiko had already been on his way back to wherever he came from. Minato assumed this was the dorms. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

As they walked Minato looked around at all the different coffins. People who were oblivious to the Dark Hour and its effects. The only ones able to stop the Fall had been S.E.E.S., and they had done that! So why was any of this still present? The whole thing hurt Minato's head. There were so many questions and none of them had any answers. Minato shook his head and sighed. He guessed he'd find out sooner or later. It wasn't a terribly long walk either, so he didn't have much time to think before they eventually reached their destination, Iwatodai Dorm. When he entered Akihiko had walked right on by the front desk, but Minato had seen rather familiar sight. Much like when he first arrived a year ago a boy in monochrome striped pajamas had been there to greet him. 'Your late," He'd opened his eyes shaded the two shades of blue most opposite of each other, "I've been waiting a long time for- Hold on...you seem a bit...different than expected." The boy shifted a bit as if he were uncomfortable. Minato was going to speak but when the fact that he should have no longer been a part of his psyche occurred to him he stopped. "Hm? It seems you and the one I'm looking for are very much alike. Very well then. Sign this." Once again he'd snapped and a contract appeared on the front desk. He wrote his name down. "_**Minato Arisato**_." The contract had been signed and once again Minato was bound to the boy by it. "No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He smiled and chuckled a bit before fading into the darkness taking shape behind him. He reached a single hand out to Minato, "And so, it begins."

Akihiko is suddenly back staring at the boy in concern, "Hey, you gonna be alright?" Minato just nodded his head. "Well then come on, I'll show you to your room then. Seems you've arrived a little earlier than Mitsuru had anticipated." Minato follows him up to the second floor and to the room he was all too familiar with. "This is it. You'll be staying here for the time being." Minato nods once more. "Tomorrow I'll have Takeba take you to school in the morning. She's a second year like you," He turns to leave and starts down the hall, "Well then, see you later." His figure disappears as he heads up the stairs.

Without any further delay, Minato head into his room and flops onto the all too familiar bed. The only thing giving him comfort in this strange situation. He was too exhausted to think about everything that just happen and instead opted to sleep until then.

_**XXII**_

Again Minato was once again abruptly awakened from his slumber in an area he wasn't sure how he'd gotten to. Except he'd recognized this place. "The Velvet Room?" He asked aloud to himself. A voice seem to chuckle in response. When Minato looked up it was no wonder he found the long-nosed master of the velvet room, Igor. "Hmhm." He seemed rather delighted for some strange reason. "It would seem you have retained your memories after all. Good. That means the transfer was a success." Minato raised an eyebrow, "Transfer?' Igor simply remained with a smile, "Yes. It would seem that fate has decided your time wasn't yet to end. As such, you have been transferred to a new realm." Minato only grew more curious as Igor talked, "New…realm?" He asked once more. "Yes, a world where things play out a bit differently than what you may be familiar with." Minato shook his head, "So what's this got to do with me? What happened to the seal?" Igor chuckled again, "Ah, a bit more chatty today, aren't we? It would seem that much like in your world someone here will soon be subjected to a similar fate as yourself." Minato's eyes widened at this. Someone would have to become the Great Seal in this world too? Wait that's right if he's here then…! "What about the seal in my own world? What happened?" Igor looked a bit upset when the question resurfaced. "Elizabeth...my very own attendant has decided to hold the seal in your place. She wished to help push you along the path fate has forged for you." Minato could tell that Igor was upset as well. After all, it seemed as if he raised the attendant. Where did she come from anyway? "What am I supposed to do?" He asked and an answer he received. "Whatever you please. You can choose to let this person suffer their fate. Or you can choose to fight against their fate and change the course of their life. For better or for worse," A contract similar to before had appeared, floating down into Minato's hands, "Is up to you." Minato decided it'd be best to read the fine print this time around. It was much the same, but now it states, "You will hold responsibility for all action and inaction that may cause the course of another's fate to be altered. As long as you strive to reach this goal I will assist you as best as possible." Minato signed his name once more and with that the contract shattered into little blue shards that filled him with a new energy. "It would seem that it is time for me to send you on your way. Maybe next time I'll have to introduce you to the new attendant." As Minato's consciousness slipped from him once more he couldn't help but be curious, "New attendant huh? I wonder who it'll be."


End file.
